


you and me beneath a starlit sky

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Healers, Late at Night, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Ophilia accompanies Alfyn to gather ingredients.Written for the 'It's All in the Name (Take #1)' challenge!
Relationships: Ophilia Clement/Alfyn Greengrass
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	you and me beneath a starlit sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppylove7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/gifts).



Ophilia sighed as the hem of her dress snagged on another twig, resigning herself to hiking up her skirts. Normally she'd have been self-conscious, but it was far too dark for her legs to be visible to human eyes. Besides, Alfyn was leading the way - though he glanced back now and then to point out various herbs, which he was able to locate by scent. 

"Ah, this way, down by the riverbank. It's a bit steep." He turned to offer his hand. She took it, surprised by how much colder than hers it was. The flower they were searching for bloomed only at night and, according to Alfyn, was more or less potent depending on when it was harvested. 

When they reached the edge of the river, Ophilia saw why he'd wanted to show her this particular flower. Its unassuming bud opened before them to reveal a myriad of hues, from warm oranges to the iciest blue. Fireflies gathered above them, mingling with the stars in the night sky as if they, too, had come to witness the moonflower. 

"It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Alfyn rummaged around in his satchel until he found the right implements for extracting the nectar. "Since it's not a full moon, we're not going to be taking much." He pointed to a dusky coloured moth resting on a log. "Gotta leave some for the critters, too."

Ophilia watched as he worked, careful not to damage the delicate petals. He managed well, even if his hands trembled a little with the cold. 

"There we go." His fingers brushed softly against hers as he handed her a small vial containing the sweet, golden nectar. "Not much, but we don't need a lot for the medicine we're making."

"Since it's freshly harvested?" she asked, recalling the much larger vials some of the provisioners stocked. 

"Exactly. It begins to lose its effectiveness quite quickly, but if you use it right away it's very potent…" Alfyn paused, a slightly sheepish grin on his face. "I'll stop before I get too carried away. It's probably not all that interesting." Olivia smiled gently, and took his hand in hers.

"I'd love to hear more." It might have been a trick of the light, but his cheeks looked a little redder.

"Ah, I...well in that case, I'd be happy to. Do you think that maybe...you could show me how  _ you  _ heal, too?"

"Of course. Now let's get you somewhere warm with some hot cocoa. Your hands are freezing!" He laughed, squeezing her hand as she led him back up the bank.

"Well, I'm definitely not gonna argue with hot cocoa."


End file.
